H-infinity (Hoc) techniques are used in control theory to synthesize controllers to achieve robust performance or stabilization. With Hoc techniques, a control designer may express the control problem as a mathematical optimization problem and then find the controller that solves the optimization problem. Hoc techniques are applicable to multi-loop, multivariable control systems with possible cross-coupling between channels. A disadvantage of classical Hoc techniques is that Hoc controllers can be relatively opaque and/or complex and that recasting the design requirements into a format suitable for Hoc optimization can be challenging for designers.